Naruna: The Hanyou of Nature
by ShadowAngelBeta
Summary: Hiatus !FemNaru! Naruna was nearly killed but the Kyuubi feeling sorry for her turns her into a Hanyou. He gets evicted and now there's a new demon. What adventures will await her and her new demon? Pairings mostly undecided
1. New Demon

Author Note: Not to sure where this one came from... Oh well, when life gives you lemons, make lemon pie... yeah I know it was bad.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he wouldn't have an IQ of -300.

Chapter One: New Demon

_Six years after the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune..._

Naruna was running away from yet another mob of villagers crying for her blood. 'U_gh... how could I be so stupid, today's my birthday. Its always the worst on my birthday, stupid, stupid, stupid..._' Naruna ran in a panic trying to find a way to escape from the villagers that seemed hellbent on killing her. And wouldn't you know it the one time she actually needs that luck that the god's could, and probably were, jealous of, it failed _'Oh_no...' she gulped audibly turning around to face her attackers '_dead end.'_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, finally gave up on running you hell spawn" one of the villagers spat out.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" She asked every time, but no one ever gave her a straight answer, it was just a stalling tactic till an anbu hopefully found her. While they didn't personally like the girl she did have most of their sympathies, the injuries she sometimes got would have made even Ibiki cringe.

"Like you don't know you little demon bitch!" he yelled as he backhanded her.

Various cheers from the crowd spurred him and others that could get close enough to hit her to do so. One finally took a knife and, rolling her over so she would see, plunged it into her chest much to her horror. As fate would have it the Anbu decided to show up right then and they proceeded to kill, okay slaughter, everyone that was in the mob. One of the Anbu broke off early on and checked Naruna, he did not like what he saw. The knife had hit some important arteries, even with her ridiculous healing speed it would be a miracle if she lived... speaking of healing abilities...

_In Naruna's mindscape..._

"Ow my..." she was rubbing her hand over the spot where the wound should have been and looked at it confusedly "not 'Ow' ?"

She heard a big snort of amusement nearby that startled her, but at the same time it sounded sad and a little forced. Looking around for the source of the noise she took in her surroundings. She was in a sewer that looked like it was slowly crumbling. There was water, or something like it, that went up to her ankles she noted as she stood still scanning. Looking behind her she saw that it was the only wall that wasn't a wall... it was a cage. On the cage was a piece of paper with the kanji for the word seal. However she didn't really notice that compared to the giant, red, slitted eyes that were watching her. Needless to say she freaked and promptly ran the other way... straight into a wall. This earned her another snort of amusment from the creature.

"What?" she asked rubbing her head and glaring at him.

"**Just not how I expected you to react**" the creature responded truthfully.

"I'm less than half, _half,_ the size of you _eye_!" she exclaimed pointing at her own eye for further emphasis.

"**Hmph, fair enough kit**" the creature replied before baring its teeth to see her reaction.

She just glared at him already guessing that he either couldn't get out of the cage or didn't want to hurt her, maybe both. After a few moments of silence she asked the million-dollar question "...So who are you?"

"**I was afraid you'd never ask.**" the creature replied playfully "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**" he exclaimed proudly.

Naruna wasn't sure whether to be awe-struck, fear induced, or collapse in fit of giggles at his introduction. She decided to go with the one she got the least of and started laughing like a maniac.

"**What was it something I said?**" He had actually meant to make her laugh, although he wasn't exactly good with kids... unless you counted killing them.

After Naruna calmed down she asked the next obvious question "Where are we?"

"**We are inside you**" she gave him a puzzled look. "**Rather we're inside your mind, a mind-scape so to speak**."

"Okay" she said getting the gist of it "then why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"**No, the real truth is your Yondaime wasn't able to kill me, but he was able to seal me, inside a new-born baby**." Narunarose her eyebrows and pointed at herself questioningly. He nodded in confirmation.

"Wow... I have the most powerful demon sealed... wait is that why the villagers..."

The Kyuubi's eyes grew saddened, almost... guilty? Naruna couldn't tell that well. "**Yes I am the cause, but they are at fault for not being able to see past their own hate and grief to see that you are, merely a child that did nothing wrong**."

Naruna stayed quiet for quite some time digesting everything before asking her next question "So what now? I mean I just got stabbed and now I know why I'm hated, so what now?"

"**Rebirth for myself and the choice between death and life for yourself**."

"What do you mean?"

The Kyuubi sighed before resting his head in his paws "**I ****am a being of pure chakra and thus will never truly die, it just takes a long while for me to be reborn because of how powerful I am. However_ you_ can and most likely _will_ die unless something is done as my healing powers will not save you in time. The question is 'Do you want to go back?'**."

Naruna looked down into the water thoughtfully for many minutes before nodding her head "Yeah I want to go back."

The Kyuubi smiled, he never blamed the kit for his imprisonment, in fact he pitied her, especially with how the villagers treated her. "**Good, the only way I know how to save you is to turn you into a Hanyou, a half-demon**."

"How are we going to do that?"

"**I will use my chakra to create a demon seed. It will take almost all of it so it will take a very long time for me to be reborn, but I do not mind**." he added hastily seeing her worried face "**You do not deserve this fate kit**." She nodded in understanding. "**The demon seed will take on your personal traits and become unique, although it will likely end up being a fox considering I will be making it. Once you fully fuse with it after anywhere from a few years to a few decades you will become a full-fledged demon, maybe even a bijuu level one considering who's making it, lucky you**." He said the last part with a smirk that made her giggle. Getting serious again he asked "**Are you ready?**"

"Hai" she said quietly but determinedly.

"**Okay then step inside the bars**." She did so showing no signs of fear. "**Okay now just stand there and wait**."

Waiting like he said she watched as he brought his tails in front of himself and started to concentrate his demonic chakra on one point. After several minutes, and Naruna realizing just how much chakra he had, a small red crystal began to form. After it fully formed the Kyuubi flopped to the ground visibly tired. "**Whew, that took more out of me than I thought was possible**." Looking at her he continued his instructions "**Okay the last part is for you to absorb the crystal and then pump as much chakra into it as you can, by the time you wake up I will most likely be gone**."

Taking the crystal in her hands she bowed to him "Thank you Kyuubi-sama."

"**Stupid brat, this was just one of the ways for me to get out**" he replied playfully.

Smiling and then taking a deep breath she went to place the crystal in the same place as the seal but then felt her subconscious raising her hand to the center of her sternum where the crystal phased through her cloths and into her skin. She immediately began to feel it start eating her chakra. It wasn't eating a lot, and to a degree she felt this was how much it was supposed to consume.

The Kyuubi closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness, not to be seen for many centuries to come. 'At least as a _nine_-tailed fox anyways' he mused. Either way it would be a while, maybe a decade, before he came back even as a one-tailed demon fox.

* * *

_Hours later still within Naruna's mind-scape..._

Naruna awoke with a start wondering where she was. There were trees, plants, small animals, bugs, _'big animals too aparently' _she thought as a Gazelle lept past her. She wandered for a while before coming to a beautiful clearing that had flowers of all different kinds and colors blooming everywhere. But what drew her attention were eight, swaying, forest green tails that belonged to an equally green fox. This fox was far smaller than the Kyuubi, appearing to be about shoulder height with Jiji. **1.**

"Hello little one" the fox greeted in a calming voice "I have been waiting for you to wake."

"H-hello" Naruna replied feeling awe-inspired by the beautiful vixen in front of her. "Umm... who are you?"

The vixen smiled and replied "I am you, or rather, I am your demon half and will remain with you as a separate entity until we finish merging and become a full demon."

"Won't that make you disappear?" Naruna asked only understanding the last part.

"No dear, I am essentially what you would have been had you been born a demon" she replied with an air of sagicity about her. "Now come here and ask me your remaining questions" she said spreading her tails slightly so Naruna could sit there.

Naruna sitting down started to fidget nervously.

"Be at peace little one" the vixen commanded soothingly wrapping Naruna in her tails comfortable. "Now ask."

"... You said we would merge but what if I don;t want you to disappear?" Naruna questioned worried for this new fox.

"If we do not fully merge you will remain a Hanyou forever" she replied calmly.

"That's okay, I don't want to see another being, demon or otherwise, die for me like that."

The vixen chuckled lightly "What the Kyuubi said was true, he will be reborn in time."

"Okay" Naruna replied disbelievingly "Soo, where are we?"

"We are still inside your mind little one. I just... redecorated" she finished with a smile.

Naruna giggled "Thanks, that sewer was kind of depressing."

"Agreed."

"What is your name?"

"You may call me Gaia."

"Gaia..." Naruna repeated somehow fascinated by the name.

"So on to us, I guess, what are our powers." Naruna continued.

"We control nature and life, well not so much control as encourage and direct life."

Naruna shot her a 'Say what now?' look.

The vixen chuckled "We can command plants and animals and can, in a sense, encourage them to grow. That last one is easier to show." No sooner had she said it than she put the tip of her tail on the ground than the grass and flowers started to grow at an amazing rate.

"Wow... its so beautiful." Naruna exclaimed happily.

"Yes" Gaia replied pulling her tail away "it is. And quite ironic to really."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kyuubi was always known, to humans anyways, as a force of death and destruction and we, a force of life, were born from him."

"Yeah I guess that is ironic, in a nice way though."

"I believe it is time for you to wake little one, there are some outside waiting for you and who are very worried."

Naruna started to feel herself slip away "Wait how do I talk to you."

"Just think, I am always here."

* * *

The Sandaime was worried, very worried. The girl he loved as a granddaughter had been brought to the hospital with a fatal stab wound only for it to stop bleeding and start healing at a fast rate even for her, and that's saying a lot, along with a few physical changes to accompany it. He was broken out of his thoughts as the girl began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Jiji?"

The old Hokage was relieved, it still sounded like her and she recognized him "Hello Naruna how are you feeling?"

"Ugh... I'm alright I think, my chest aches a little but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good, can you tell me what happened."

Naruna looked at him searchingly "I assume your talking about my visit to the demon in me."

Sarutobi winced at her tone, it was harsh and accusing. "I am sorry Naruna, I tried to protect you but I haven't been able to do a good job."

"Yeah no kidding." After a couple moments of silence she spoke again "Well I obviously met the red fuzzball." She said grinning, she never had been able to hold a grudge.

Sarutobi nearly laughed 'fuzzball, well that's Naruna for you.'

Her faced dropped into a sad smile "He wasn't so bad. I mean yeah he scared me at first, but not on purpose. And he... he saved me."

Sarutobi just sat quietly listening to her.

"He said the only way he could save my life was by turning me into a half-demon and that either way he would have been reborn eventually."

Sarutobi nodded. It did make sense, the Kyuubi was a being of pure chakra after all.

"So I asked him to make me one and he made a demon seed that he said would fuse with me and turn me into one at the expense of most of his chakra. He also said it would change itself to fit me, or something like that. Anyways, when I woke up inside my mind later on it looked like a big forest and there was life everywhere" Naruna said happily.

Saruutobi listened more intently, if that was possible, it sounded like something big was coming up.

"I walked around for a while before finding a field with a beautiful, eight-tailed fox that had the most amazing green colored fur."

Sarutobi blinked **'**_Oh well at least she''s talking nicely about this one.'_

"Her name is Gaia and she can make plants grow and control animals and other cool stuff. She said she was a part of me, who I would have been if I was born a demon or something."

Sarutobi was slightly in awe, her new demon was one that created instead of destroyed. That in itself was interesting, but then again he shouldn't really be surprised considering what the young girl was like. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he addressed something about her that she had probably not noticed "Naruna have you had the chance to look in a mirror yet, although I assume you haven't."

She shook her head curious as to why he would ask.

Pulling out a mirror he had been holding in his robes he held it up to her face, which became priceless a second later.

Naruna stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had thick stripes of forest green running through her shoulder-blade length hair from front to back with the other half of the stripes the usual blond. Her right eye was now a beautiful deep green that seemed to be alive while the other eye sparkled in its usual azure sun fashion. By far the most notable change was her green-fur covered fox ears on top of her head that ended with the tips and edges turning black. All of a sudden she registered a slight discomfort from her lower back and, shifting around, pulled out a tail that was similarly colored to her ears.

The Hokage seemed to jump a little as she pulled out the tail "Oh my, didn't see that before."

"Umm... I think this is normal? Well for a Hanyou anyways." Naruna said/asked looking for answers.

'Yes it is little one'

"Whoa, Gaia?" The Hokage blinked at her confused at her outburst. "Oh sorry, Gaia just answered my question and surprised me."

"Ah... well even if they aren't red I don't think you running around with ears and a tail will be good considering how the villagers would react."

'I agree with him Naruna, however when not in public I do not want you to keep them hidden. You should be proud to be a demon, but not to the point of endangering yourself.'

"Gaia agrees, she just says I shouldn't hide them when I'm alone."

"Very well in that case let me teach you a special high-level henge..."

* * *

**1.** If you need a comparison go watch episode five of Mushishi. The girl's hair is what I'm seeing for the color, while you're at it watch the entire series it is amazing.

Author Note: I honestly don't know where this came from *shrugs*.

Okay I want pairings, I'm planning on a KyuubiXGaia thing for much later otherwise I got nothing

Jutsus that would go with the plant theme would be apreciated.

**Lastly **many of you might be questioning "Why FemNaru?" Well look at her powers and tell me if they fit a guy or a girl better. And I like FemNaru anyways. Ironically enough my most popular, and in my opinion worst, story is my only male one.

Well see you guys later...


	2. Class Begins

Author Note: Oh my god I wrote this entire frickin thing click the save and what happens, it disappears so be really grateful that i'm wirting this. (Kicks wall repeatedly with steel-toed boot) okay little better.

Possible pairing- Gaara, hanyou, how/why, powers and attunment (like how Naruna is nature) shoot.

If not Gaara then either Neji or Shika most likely, but who knows.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto he wouldn't have an IQ of -300.

Chapter Two: Class Begins

_2 years later..._

Naruna was very excited when she woke up this morning, it was here first day at the ninja academy this morning.

'_Calm yourself little one, you almost forgot to eat breakfast_' Gaia advised in her mind.

"I know, sorry. I'm just so excited, I can finally play with other kids my age!" Naruna exclaimed happily.

Gaia growled inwardly. The villagers had learned the hard way not to attack her when many of the mob that had almost killed her were publicly executed. They left her alone now, but that was also the problem, they isolated here.

She would have likely gone insane from the lonliness if she didn't have Gaia or the animals to convese with. Well she didn't so much talk to the animals as she _felt_them, felt what they wanted, what they knew. It was interesting to say the least being able to experiance flight through an eagle she had connected to one time.

Plants ahd started to repond to her as well, although to a much lesser degree than they did Gaia. Her presense caused plants to be healthier and stronger, flowers growing more colorful, grass growing greener and thicker, trees making stronger, thicker roots, trunks, and branches. The list goes on and on. Most interesting though was the ability to make plants follow her commands. For example she could tell the grass to tangle someone's feet up and trip them or hold them in place.

Her apartment had turned into a green house of sorts, but not by choice. Because she lived there the plants grew into the apartment in an attempt to get closer to this source of life they felt. Needless the owner wasn't to happy, but the place was a run down mess already and she was the only one who lived there so he didn't do anything after a visit from the Hokage.

Anyways I digress, It was Naruna's first day of school and she was excited, and the whole village could see the effects, flowers were blooming everywhere. Since most didn't know the cause they found it quite beautiful and mysterious.

Naruna arrived at the school an hour early, and promptly got bored waiting. Gaia was laughing at her for her childish behavior.

It was a full half-an-hour before someone else showed up... and it was the teacher. "Oh, hello there."

"Hi" Naruna said excited to finally have some one to talk to.

Iruka was a little startled by her energy but composed himself quickly "I imagine you're Naruna?"

Naruna seemed to compose herself as he had and replied calmly "Yes."

Iruka smiled "My name is Iruka and I will be your sensei for the coming years."

Before Naruna could reply the door slid open revealing a small hoard of new students. One that immediately caught her eye was a small dog that seemed to be hiding in the jacket of, if you went by the face paint, an Inuzuka.

As she walked up to the boy he saw her and said "Wow that's some strange hair you got there."

She glared at him slightly.

"Ah no sorry I meant it in a good way" he replied quickly putting his arms up in defence.

She smiled "Oh, sorry I don't get to talk to many people."

A boy in a large over-coat that covered most of his face replied "No, he said it a way that could be interpreted either way."

Naruna seemed to blank out for a second, getting an explination on the word from Gaia, before coming back "Oh, thank you umm..."

"Shino."

"Right, thank you Shino."

Shino nodded his head slightly and then felt many eyes watching him. Turning he saw many of the students there standing mouths agape. "What?"

Kiba was the first to find his voice "Y... You... we never got you to say more than one word outside. So- what the heck?"

Shino shrugged "My bugs seemed to act odd, almost happy and engertic, around her."

"Ano- what d-do you m-m-mean?" An obviously shy girl with pale, pupiless, silver eyes asked.

"Kiba's dog."

All of them thought 'Huh?' until they looked at Kiba's coat and found no Akumaru.

Kiba looked at the green and blond haired girl in fron of him and sure enough Akumaru was in her arms looking very content. "Okay that's never happened before" he stated a little freaked out.

Naruna looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"He usually doesn't like strangers, in fact you're a first. Just who are you?"

Naruna looked back at Akumaru and a few bugs that Shino immediately recognized as his own. Putting on a fake smile that fooled all but one Nara that had been feigning boredom, but was actually interested, she said "My name is Naruna Uzumaki."

"Kiba" the boy said.

"H-h-hinata" the shy girl stuttered.

Shino stepped foward "Forgive my bugs, they seem drawn to you for some reason."

"It's alright, I like bugs" she said while looking at he bugs crawling on her arms and handing Akumaru back to Kiba.

Shino just stared at her, she not only didn't mind his bugs, but she actually _liked_ them.

She continued "Bugs help plants grow, well most of them, and they're a part of nature anyways." After she finished she whispered something to the bugs and they made their way back to Shino.

Shino now decided to actually look at the girl like everyone else was doing or had done. She wore a green Kimono that wa torn just above her knees to allow for easy movement. The Kimono was decorated with darker, varying shades of green leaves. Her sleeves were also unique, they were baggy and about an half a forearm too long. Her hair had alteranating stripes of forest green and blond and her right eye was a vibrant green with the other being a nice shade of blue.

The Nara spoke up next "I can see and don't understand why so many parents tell their kids to stay away from you."

Naruna seized up suddenly wished she still had Shino's bugs with her, she knew how to deal with plants and animals not people.

Nara seeing her freeze quickly apologized "Whoa, sorry. Didn't think it would be that touchy of a subject, I was just curious. Names Shikamaru, this guy here is Choji" he introduced pointing to the big guy with a bag of chips behind him.

Continuing he said "Actually our parents don't really care about you one way or the other... well except Hinata's."

"Yeah but that guy just has a hundred foot pole up his ass" Kiba joked.

"Kiba!" Hinata gasped not believing he had just said that... or that she almost laughed at it.

Just then the door slammed open to reveal a platinum haired girl with pale blue eyes, wearing purple clothes. "Hey, Choji, Shika, why are you guys standing here."

"Hey Ino, gettin'- introduced." Choji said pausing for a handful of chips.

Ino looked around, she recognized all but one, a girl with a lot of green. "Who are you?"

Naruna was getting really nervous now, like almost breaking down nervous.

'_Calm yourself child, thay will not harm you_'

'I'm not afraid of them hurting me physically.'

'_I know child, but you must calm yourself.'_

'okay I'll try.'

Taking a deep breath Naruna spoke up "My name in N-naruna Uzum-maki."

"So you're Naruna, huh?"

Naruna started to get nervous again.

Ino noticing something was wrong brought her hand to the girls cheek "Hey are y-"

She was cut off as Naruna slapped her hand away just before it touched. "S-sorry, I'm not g-good with people."

"Oh..." Ino couldn't really understand that since she was a social butterfly. "But you are good with plants right?" she said smiling hoping to salvage their conversation.

"Y-yes."

"Well my family owns a flower shop if you'd like to come see it."

Naruna forgetting her nervousness replied "I'd love to... but how did you know about the plant thing."

"Well first honey your cloths practically scream 'I love plants'" Naruna smiled sheepishly. "Second is your apartment, the thing is practically a tourist attraction for anyone who like plants and flowers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad's been wanting to meet you."

"Girls I'm sorry to interupt you but class is about to begin" Iruka interupted. He really was, that was the most human interaction Naruna had probably had in a very long time.

"Sorry sensei."

"Its okay go take your seats."

_After school, Yamanaka flower shop..._

Inochi was taking care of some flowers when he noticed a change take place in all of them. It was a change only an expert would notice. They all seemed to grow nervous and yet at the same time overjoyed, like they were meeting someone important nd dressing up for the occasion.

He was interupted from his musings by his daughter "Daddy I'm home, and I have guests."

Walking into the shop room he noticed why the flowers had acted up... Naruna.

"Welcome home Ino, who are your friends?" He asked as he observed Naruna from the corner of his eye. She seemed very happy looking at all the plants, but then she stiffined and glanced around only to meet his eye. She smiled nervoualu and waved.

"That's Naruna and this is Hinata."

Inochi was intrigued. Naruna had realized she was being watched, found him, and had gotten only more fearful when she made eye-contact. He sighed 'What have the civilians done to this girl?'

"Ino why don;t you show them around, the backroom as well, I'll get you some tea."

"...Okay, come on you two." Her dad rarely allowed anyone back there, much less people he had just met.

_Next day..._

It was the second day and Iruka was having a tournament to see what his new students could do. The first portion was target practice essentially. Sasuke won with Hinata being a close second and Naruna coming in third. They were now in a taijutsu tounament and were in the second match of the semi-finals. The semi-finals and final match had a free-style match type, in other words nin- and genjutsu were allowed, as long as it wasn;t dangorous. It was now Shikamaru vs. Naruna, the first semi-final had been Hinata vs. Sasuke with Sasuke barely winning.

Iruka was surprised honestly, Shikamaru, a Nara, was prticipating instead of quiting at the start, and Naruna wasn't even breathing hard.

Shikamaru was curious, and being human, he wanted to sate that curiousity. She had what she said was a self-made taijutsu style that used her baggy sleeves to deflect attacks. Her kimono also had strange properties, when Kiba's claws hit the kimono it had merely gotten scratched. The scratches then... healed for lack of a better word. Kiba had also said the kimono felt hard, not like a rock but more like a tree.

"Are both of you ready?" Iruka asked. Both nodded. "Alright, begin!" He shouted jumping out of the way."

"We can use Justsus right?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay just double checking" she said with an all to big smile that turned into a feral grin that showed off her very intimidating fangs.

"Ever seen a solid clone?"

"Crap" was the one word he uttered. He was good one on one, but any more thn that and he would have trouble. And the look in her eyes said full well that she could back that threat up as ridiculous as it sounded coming from an eight year old.

Throwing her sleeves up so that one was still inside the other she began to make hand signs.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, it was so simple, yet so brilliant. Not only did it give he a unique taijutsu vs taijutsu advantage, it hid any handsigns she made.

Suddenly grass seemed to gather in a few different areas around the field and then they stood turning into copies of Naruna.

Iruka's eyes bulged. Someone just _out_ of the academy doing a solid clone was ridiculous. One doing a solid clone coming _in_ was completely unbelievable.

Shikamaru looked around hoping to think of something as scenarios flew through his head at dizzying rates before he sighed "I surreneder."

Ino jumped up "WHAT!"

"Look she made solid clones and she's ot even winded, plus those things probably pack a punch despite being made of grass, right?" he finished turning his head to Naruna who merely nodded.

Iruka shaking hmself out of his stupor called out "Okay on to the next match Naruna vs. Sasuke."

Sasuke got up ad walked over.

Looking at hi Naruna said "You should give up, you look tired."

Sasuke merely glared at her while frowning.

Naruna started to fidget a little, she had plants around her so it wasn't to bad but she was still nervous.

"Are both of you ready." All six nodded causing Iruka to shake his head with a small chuckle "Alright begin."

Naruna, well the original, didn't even move. Her four clones charged right in and promptly knocked him out of the ring. Naruna's fighting style worked very well with clones as it mostly focused on avoiding getting hit.

"Winner: Naruna Uzumaki." Iruka declared.

Naruna blushed as most of the kids cheered, she had even impressed most of the older students with her clones, or made them jealous, but mostly impressed.

She had a good feeling about her time at the academy...

Author Note: Well we explored some of Naruna's people issues as well as her current strength to a degree. She will not be overly powerful, i fact if he could have used his fireball Sasuke would have won soo...

Alright see you later R&R please. Trust me review really, they help us keep writing.


	3. Apprentice

Author Note: I'm really, really liking this story which is why I'm updating it so fast.

Anyways **I need your help: **I still need ideas for the Gaara Hanyou (actually I haven't gotten any *shrugs*) and more importantly **summons**. I can't pin anything down, I'm trying to think of a plant based lifeform species... I'm having a lot of trouble. Help wold be appreciated and of course credit will be given.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(

Chapter Three: Apprentice

"Team seven: Saske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" at that said girl let out a squeal that shouldn't be humanly possible "oww... and Naruna Uzumaki" at that a very large bang was heard as Naruna's head smashed into her desk "your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

It had been five years since Naruna joined the academy. She had graduated with her friends, but did not end up on a team with any of them. In fact they all ended up on teams with each other, all six of them. Ino was still a good friend despite her fangirl status of the lat Uchiha. No one else had changed much, Kiba was still loud, Hinata was still shy, Shino was as stotic as ever, same goes for Shikamaru with his laziness, and Choji still ate a lot.

Naruna let out a sigh, their sensei was two, _two, _hours late and she was annoyed. After another hour of talking with Gaia about ways to torture him the door slid open.

A head popped through revealing a man with gravity-defying silver hair, a mask covering his lower face and a headband pulled down over his left eye. She didn't really care though as she glared daggers at him, completely over-riding her anxiety of meeting someone new with her annoyance of him being late, and folded her hidden ears down on her head to avoid the worst of the coming screech.

"YOU'RE LATE!" the Banshee screeched out.

Shaking his to get his hearing back and trying to figure out what kind of jutsu she used to make that kind of sound only to come up empty he scanned the three of them. He paused on Naruna a moment longer than the others. She was an enigma. Even after five years no one had a clear idea of just how strong her powers were. "Well my first impression... intrigueing. Anyways roof, five minutes, go." he blurted out quickly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruna just sighed getting up and rubbing her temples. 'This is going to be very annoying.' she thought sighing again.

Gaia just chuckled in her mind '_At least it will keep you on your toes.'_

Naruna just rolled her eyes at her tenants very bad attempt to cheer her up as she walked up to the roof trailing behind the other two. She had nothing personal against Sasuke... yet anyways. He was an annoying prick who seemed to think the world should be delivered to him on a silver platter. More importantly than that though her connection to life and death and subsequently light and darkness, Sasuke oozed darkness which always made her feel almost sick. She didn't blame him either. His entire family had been massacred by his brother no less, although she only knew that thanks to the crows, and other animals that witnessed it, telling her.

Sakura was a disgrace to any, and all, kunoichi. Ino was to, but to a lesser degree as she still trained. What they both had in common was their fan-girl status for the Uchiha. Naruna shuddered she would sooner date a raging psycopath that she could turn back to the light-

Somewhere in Suna a red haired boy with a giant gourd on his back sneezed wondering who was talking about him so he could kill them.

or even a cold stotic guy who wouldn't stop talking about fate and how everyone was bound to a pre-determined destiny.

A certain Hyuuga sneezed in the middle of training only to say it was his fate to sneeze, then he went back to hitting the log.

Naruna sighed for the millionth time that day as she sat down in front of her sensei who was sitting on a railing waiting for them.

"Hello there." he greeted trying to be cheerful. He had somewhat higher hopes for this team with one member being related to Obito and the other being the daughter of his former sensei... even if she didn't know it.

He recieved a shriek and two grunts in response.

"Well why don't we start by introducing ourselves. You know likes, dislikes, dreams etc."

"Why don't you show us what you mean?" the pink haired girl asked.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, Naruna rolled her eyes, and Sasuke was thinking of a thousand ways to kill the most annoying of his fan-girls.

"Okay then... My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes hmm... dislikes... my hobbies... and dreams... okay your up emo-boy."

Sasukes eye twitched at the nickname but he introduced himself none-the-less "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training and my dream... no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Sasuke was like he expected, an emo-avenger. 'Going to have to knock that out of him... if they pass.'

"Alright you next pinky."

Sakura looked at him, eyes glazed over before she rembered that they were doing introductions "Huh? oh right... My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." she stole glance to the only boy there. "My hobby is..." stole a glance again. "My dream is..." she stole another glance and giggled perversely. Sasuke looked very uncomfertable. "I dislike Ino-pig and Naru...na... baka? Where is she?" Indeed Naruna had moved away. She was now sitting in one of the nearby trees which looked a couple inches taller now, although only Kakashi noticed that fact.

Curious, and while the other two were distracted, Kakashi pulled his headband up revealing a Sharingan, what he saw was interesting and confusing. She had a lot of chakra, a _lot_ of chakra. It was overflowing, two things made it different. One was that the plants around it seemed to drink it in. Looking at himself he noticed that even his body was absorbing some along with Sakura to a much lesser degree. It avoided Sasuke though like he was a plague. The second was the chakra, if it was that, was dark green and, despite the amount that was being produced, was not visible to the naked eye.

Putting the headband back down he spoke to the last member of the team "Nature-girl you're up."

Naruna smiled, she liked her name unlike the other two and it was acurate, not that their's weren't. "My name is Naruna Uzumaki. I like being with friends and anywhere there are plants and animals. I dislike other's who judge people for things they can't control and needless death. My hobbies include helping plants grow and taking care of various animals. My dream... if I had one I guess it would be to become a strong kunoichi."

Kakashi nodded, at least he knew a little more about her now. "Okay tomorow we will have a survival test."

"What another test?" pinky whined.

"Yep this one is to see if you become genin."

Naruna perked up, weren't they already genin? Luckily she didn't have to voice the question.

"But Kakshi-sensei aren't we already genin" pinky asked.

"No that was the test to see if you were qualified to be genin." he replied giving an eye-smile.

"Meet at trainig ground seven tomorow at six a.m. ... oh and don't eat breakfast, you're likely to throw it up if you do. Ja ne." he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruna had a feeling tomorow would be a long day.

* * *

_Next day eight a.m..._

Kakashi poofed into the clearing only to be met with a loud shriek of "YOU'RE LATE!"

Shaking his head to get his hearing back he replied "Sorry a black cat crossed my path-"

"Can we just start" Naruna interupted annoyed that he was, yet again, late.

Kakashi pouted and replied childishly "Fine, meanie" the three just stared incredulously at him until he pulled out two silver bells. "Whoever retrieves a bell passes."

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells." Again everyone stared at her wondering just how dumb someone could get.

"Yes there are... whoever doesn't get one gets sent back to the academy."

They all stared at him.

"Alright... begin."

Sasuke and Sakura immediately vanished while Naruna stood there smirking.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You do relize what we're surrounded by, right?"

Kakashi looked around and then it dawned on him. Everything in the area for miles was a weapon for her. All of a sudden Kakashi realized why he had had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach all morning.

Her grin broadened showing off her fangs "Just wanted to make sure." She then turned into grass which began to replant itself in the ground.

Kakashi only thought one thing 'Crap.' He didn't have to wait long for it to begin.

At least fifty of here grass clones and what looked like wood clones began to crawl out of the ground and trees repectively. As they stood there some parted to reveal one walikng foward. "Well can I pass your test by working with my clones?"

Kakashi went wide-eyed "How did you..."

"It wasn't all that hard actually, there has never been a two-man team and you were trying to split us up... not that that's hard to do."

"I knew you didn't get along but this sounds deeper than that."

"Well Sakura won't cooperate unless Sasuke does" Kakshi nodded in understanding "and Sasuke... I get... shivers, like something is wrong with him, whenever I get to close. I've almost thrown up on many occasions."

Kakashi inspected her, she wasn't lying, and he wasn't going to fail her if she knew the meaning of the test but was incapable of doing for a good reason. "Hmm... I'll cut you a deal."

"Hmm?" she replied trying to shake herself of the shivers from just remembering what it felt like.

"If you can impress me I'll let you pass." In truth she had already impressed him with just the clones never mind what else she could do.

She regarded him suspiciously "... You're serious aren't you?"

He gave her an eye smile.

She beamed her own back "Then let's get this party started." With that all of clones rushed foward. After fighting them for a couple of seconds Kakashi realized two things. One was that some were faster while others were stronger, the difference between grass and wood clones he assumed. Two was that, when fighting the original, her kimono was special. In all honesty the Kimono was a lot heavier and harder than it should have been, even with weights in it.

Sasuke was seething. How was she this strong, that should be him not her. And what had they been talking about? it was obviously something good. He was broken out of his musings by a russle behind him. he turned around and tried to scream only to be silenced...

Back in the clearing it was Kakashi vs. the original and four grass clones.

"Well you are doing a good job of impressing me. I'm especially curious about your kimono."

"What? Oh right the kimono... its actually-"

She was interrupted as Sakura ran out of the woods with a giant fireball hot on her heels. Naruna ordered one of her clones to kawarimi with her and Sakura promptly fell to the ground due to the swap. The clone was hit by the fireball and the grass was burned to death. Sasuke came out of the woods his eyes screaming for murder.

Kakashi didn't know what happened but he decided he needed to diffuse the situation. He quickly moved over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar while lifting him up in the air and releasing some killing intent to get him to shut up and pay attention. Naruna turned one of her clones into a cocoon to ensnare Sakura, who was trying to escape, leaving only her head visible.

Kakashi yelled angrily "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Sasuke continued to struggle trying to get out of his grasp while Sakura sat there babling incoherently.

Releasing some more KI he yelled "ANSWER ME!"

Sasuke snaped to him "She freaking tried to RAPE ME!"

Kakashi's head snapped towards the Haruno then to Naruna "Tie him up to."

Naruna nodded very scared by her sensei's anger but also very glad it wasn't directed at her.

After tying them, still in their cocoons, to the posts and letting Kakashi regain his composure, to a degree at least. "What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked the two tied up students with barely contained anger. Naruna was standing behind him nervously.

Sasuke's eye twitched dangerously "I already told you..."

Turning to the accused girl Kakashi asked with a _very_ strong edge in his voice "Sakura?"

She was still babbling incoherently.

Kakashi sighed very annoyed.

Naruna decided to try and step in "Umm... maybe we should let jiji handle this?"

Kakashi sighed again "I suppose you're right. Either way these two are failing."

Sasuke spoke out angered that he failed "What why do I fail while she passes?"

Snapping his attention back to the Uchih with a glare "MAybe because she didn't try to KILL HER TEAMMATE! IN FACT SHE SAVED SAKURA!"

"SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!"

"So you say..." replied Kakashi coldly.

"Kakashi" a new voice interrupted. Kakashi turned to see the Hokage in the clearing with his personal guard.

"Lord Hokage" replied Kakashi standing up and saluting. "May I ask why- rather how you knew to come" He already knew _why_ the Hokage was there.

The old Hokage's face softened as he looked at Naruna "I was watching how her test went when I saw the fireball incident happen." Kakashi nodded knowing he saw Naruna like a granddaughter. "Also it's fairly hard to miss a spike in chakra from an angry Jonin. I will take care of things from here on."

Suddenly both Naruna's and Kakashi's stomachs growled.

The Hokage shaking his head in amusment continued "And maybe you should both get something to eat."

They both scratched the back of their heads sheepishly before Kakashi and Naruna started walking away with Naruna happy.

"So what do you want for lunch, my new apprentice?" Naruna started to giggle. "What?"

"That sounded funny coming from you." Kakashi just smiled. "Hmm... I want RAMEN!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped "Ramen?"

"What did I forget that on my 'Things I Like' list earlier?" Kakashi nodded. "Oh... well I like ramen, SO OFF TO ICHIRAKU'S."

"Hai, hai." Kakashi said a smile stuck on his face due to Naruna's own smile being so infectious.

* * *

_Later at Ichiraku's..._

Kakashi was staring at Naruna mouth agape. She was on her twenty fouth bowl of ramen.

"I know, its pretty ridiculous the first time you see it" the owner of the shop, a man named Teuchi, who seemed to know Naruna fairly well due to her coming a lot of the time.

Kakashi started to cry silently thinking of the hole in his wallet.

"Kakashi?" a female voice called out.

Turning around he was met with the sensei of team eight with her students in tow. "Ah hello Kurenai."

"What are you doing here and who is she?" she asked spotting Naruna.

Naruna slurpped up her noodle and introduced herself to the new Jonin. "Hiya my name's Naruna Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruna, although I've alrady heard quite a bit about you from your friends here."

"Hey Naruna" Kiba greeted loudly.

"K-K-konichiwa" Hinata stuttered out.

Shino nodded for his greeting.

"Hey guys." Naruna replied.

"So Kakashi why are you with her."

Kakashi gave an eye-smile "You'll see later."

* * *

_Later in the Hokage's office..._

"So which teams passed?" the Hokage asked his Jonin sensei.

"Team ten: passed" Asuma stated.

"Team eight: passed" Kurenai said.

"Team seven: failed" no one was surprised until he continued "However team seven's Naruna Uzumaki passed."

"What?" asked Kurenai "You mean you're taking that girl from earlier on as an apprentice?"

Kakashi eye-smiled while everyone else except the Hokage was stunned into disbelief.

"Kakashi this is highly unusual you realize?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"... I will be adding you onto another team, four students and two senseis."

"Which team Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned with a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Well... team ten is the Ino-Shika-Cho combination so we don't want to screw that up. Kurenai's team is a tracking team so while Naruna may be able to help its still not the most effective place for her or you, so..."

Kakashi paled "You don't mean..."

The Hokage smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye "Yes I do Kakashi... Team Gai."

Kakashi dropt to his knees and yelled to the heavens "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Next day, training ground nine..._

Naruna was sitting in the clearing similar to the one in training ground seven, albeit this one had more trees. All of a sudden a green blur shot past her and right into a tree. Another one jumped into the clearing a second later, that's when she realized they were green because they were wearing green jumpsuits.

"Lee your youth burns to brightly for your own good... I'm so proud. Lee!"

"Gai Sensei"

"Lee!" the older 'Gai' began to jump towards Lee with tears in his eyes while Lee did the same yelling "Gai-sensei!" and then they hugged with a sunset appearing behind them.

Naruna just stared horrified at the scene. "Kai" she said trying to dispell any genjutsu that might have been there.

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder "You'll have to forgive them, they're just a little eccentric."

"A little?" Naruna shook her head "Name's Naruna."

"Ten-Ten and this grumpy guy is Neji" she said pointing to the guy behind her. "I'm sure you caught there names by now."

"Yeah, even if I didn't want to."

The girl chuckled while Neji snorted in amusement. "So you're the girl whose being added on to our team?" Naruna nodded. Looking around Ten-Ten asked "Where's your sensei?"

"Afraid to show up due to _that"_ she said pointing to the spandex wearing duo "or just late as usual."

Gai-sensei seemed to catch their conversation "What my youthful rival will be late? No matter our youth will percerviere."

Continuing he asked, with energy, "Naruna can we test you to see where you stand?"

"Umm, sure."

"Yosh, Lee?"

"Hai sensei."

"Please have a friendly spar with our new youthful teammate."

"Hai Gai-sensei."

Lee turned to her in battle mode as Ten-Ten and Neji moved off the field to watch. "Yosh let us have a fair match my new friend."

"Sounds good to me" Naruna replied letting her sleeves fall down around her hands and letting a grin showing off her fangs spread across her face.

Gai cocked an eyebrow 'A taijutsu style utilizing the sleeves... hmm...' "Begin!"

Lee rushed foward carefully not recognizing her stance and threw a punch. She caught it using her sleeve and in one fluid motion wrapped the sleeve around his arm, spun around his side and threw him, spinning due to the sleeve un-winding, straight at a tree nearby.

Lee was able to catch himself a little shaken at how easily she had thrown him.

"If you hold back you won't even touch me Lee" she called out to him.

Lee smirked "Very well." All of a sudden he shot foward at speeds that she could barely see. She was able to duck, weave, and deflect his attacks to her credit. Finally she got a chance. She was crouched and he threw a straight punch at her from her side. Jumping and spinning in place she knocked the puch downward with one sleeve while the other collided with the top of his head.

Lee started to wobble around with swirlies in his eyes "You hafe vewy hawd sweeves" he said dizzily before falling over.

Naruna was kneeling by his side "Sorry Lee, did I hit you to hard?"

"No pwobwem I'll be fine" he replies still dizzy.

Gai cocked an eye brow "Do you have weights in your sleeves Naruna?"

"Kind of... my kimono is made out of a special material."

Neji was very interested, although he would never admit it, so quietly he activated his Byakugan. Many things hit him at once. First her chakra was green. Second was that it looked like it was healing Lee and in fact was flowing into every living thing around them. Third was that her kimono had its own chakra network. Finally she had a henge that he couldn't see through.

"Gai-sensei."

"Yes Neji?"

"Her chakra is... green. And her kimono is alive, it has its own chakra network... She's also wearing a henge."

After he finished he heard Naruna speak up "You know its not nice to talk behind someone's back."

Neji's eyes widened. He had been whipering so that even Ten-Ten wouldn't hear him.

Continueing she said "If you must know about me you could have asked, although I didn't know about the green chakra part. As for my kimono its made out of trees."

"Trees?" asked Gai and Lee, who had just come back fully, confused.

"Neji you saw how my chakra acted, right?"

"Yes, it seemed to be seeping into other lifeforms, even us."

"What do you mean Neji?" Ten-Ten asked not following.

"In simple terms I guess you could say I have a deep connection with nature. For example..." Naruna held out her hand and concentrated. The area under hand suddenly sprang to life with flowers and various other plants.

Everyone just stared in awe.

"Is it a Kekkai Genkai?" Neji asked being the first to recover.

"Kind of..." Naruna trailed off.

"Does it have anything to do with your henge?" Neji asked pushing farther.

Naruna seemed to sink back farther.

"Neji stop it, you're scaring the poor girl" Ten-Ten scolded walking over to Naruna.

Gai-sensei spoke next "Neji, everyone has things they want to hide, you of all people should know that."

Neji stiffined at the mention of his curse mark. "Hai."

Lee in happy mode asked "Naruna what kind of taijutsu style was that? I have never seen or even heard of anything like that."

Naruna getting a mile back replied "I made it actually."

"Really!" Lee urged on.

"Yeah, its an anti-taijutsu taijutsu."

Gai thought to himself 'So she made her own taijutsu style... quite impressive.'

Lee's face scrunched up in concentration "What did you mean when you said your kimono is made out of trees."

"Oh right forgot to answer that one" she replied sheepishly.

"I compressed some trees and turned them into a kimono."

"Wow really? How strong is it?" asked Ten-Ten surprised.

"It could probably take a low level jutsu, other than a fire one, without a scratch." Naruna said a little shyly due to the attention.

"Yes her kimono is quite hard despite being so flexible." Lee added on.

Neji spoke up again "Its more than that." the other's, except Naruna, looked at him confused. "The kimono, or rather, the trees are still alive."

Ten-Ten and Lee stared at her wide-eyed while Gai cocked one of his bushy eyebrows.

Naruna laughed nervously "Hehe... yeah as long as my chakra is there..."

"Naruna I must ask are you a taijutu speacialist?" Gai asked curiously.

"No" everyone except Gai was surprised. She had beaten Lee in a taijutsu match and she wasn't even a taijutsu specialist. "I'm a ninjutsu user mostly."

"I thought as much."

"What do you mean Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Her taijutsu was specifically designed to fight other taijutsu users which means she most likely likes to keep her distance."

Naruna merely nodded.

"Well then with that out of the way... Welcome to Team Gai Naruna." Gai said enthusiastically while striking a victory pose, Neji grunted, Ten-Ten smiled, and Lee gave his own victory pose.

'Well I think we'll have a nice time here, ne Gaia?'

_'Yes I do belive we will little one... although there is a thing as to much green.' she finished with a chuckle._

'Agreed, I don't think I'll ever get that out of our minds. And we need to kill Kakashi for leaving us with them unawares.'

_'Now that sounds like fun' Gaia replied deviously._

* * *

Author Note: Holy Crap. I picked up my laptop planning to write for a couple of hours and here I am six hours (I think its six) later.

Okay Summons and Jutsus for naruna if you got any.

Gaara Hanyou would be cool to, see you later (gets up and walks off dizzily.)


End file.
